ى Klavier ى
by Sasaku Aiken
Summary: Verti tu sangre en el fuego de mi furia, desde tu partida estoy enfermo de muerte, pena y fetidez [ddikciones dentro] he vuelto damas y caballeros... [KaixYuriyxBryan] Basado en Klavier, de Rammstein


**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, así que, su humilde servidora, solo se dedica a destruir y modificar a mi antojo la serie, su vida, todo, muajajajajaaaa….XD

**Titulo: **Klavier, Mi Ángel Pianista… pero lo reduje a Klavier

**Parejas: **Descúbranlo ustedes… muajaja

_Cursiva: Recuerdos  
_

**Dedicatoria: **A mis sobrinas! Hio Ivannov & O- Rhin- San! Y…… a mi papi… Der Engel der Toten , aunque no se si ya se cambio de nick… pero weno, papi! Hechame porras! Me voy a agarrar a madrazos con una fresa ignorante!

En caso que algún homofóbico se encuentre leyendo eso, favor de detenerse y retroceder, ya que no me hago responsable de nada, ni traumas ni cuenta del psicólogo ni nada, aunque no lleva lemon por que no me sale TT, de todas formas, no pago facturas de doctores por trauma acerca de mi fic, mal escrito.

♆▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪ _Klavier, Mein Schön Engel_ ▪.•˚◦°▪†▪****♆**

Moscú, Rusia, año 1979, habitada por 8.142 200 habitantes y contando para los cuales, el mundo gira alrededor suyo y no existe nadie mas, lamentablemente, vivimos en un mundo donde abunda el egoísmo, a nadie le interesa el sufrimiento por el cual una persona pueda estar pasando ni cuanto les ha costado llegar a donde están, lo único que parece importarles es seguir cultivando esa semilla de egoísmo la cual todos llevamos dentro. Para cualquier simple mortal, la vida de aquel joven millonario, es grandiosa, ya que, al ser dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de toda Rusia y al ser un extraordinario empresario, vive como todo un rey. Pero lo que muchos se niegan a ver es que su vida es como la de cualquiera, que su alma se ha vuelto tan hueca, fría, vacía al haber perdido ala única persona que estuvo a su lado en momentos de crisis, la cual supo comprender y atravesar esa barrera que su carácter pone a los demás, esa persona era en la cual se basaban todos sus sueños, metas, logros… era la persona que amaba, pero, ahora su vida se ha vuelto un desastre

Parque Gorki, ubicado en Moscú, a lo largo del Río Moscova, no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Ahí se puede observar la figura de este deprimente joven, estatura media, cabello bicolor, tez blanca llegando a un tono casi pálido, pero de su figura, lo que mas llama la atención son sus ojos, esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, tan profundo, por lo cual es fácil perderse en ellos y de apenas 30 años¿su nombre? Kai Hiwatari. El cansancio se hacia notar en su rostro, su mirada reflejaba preocupación, la cual se debe, al no poder encontrar una cura a su presente mal, una caminata fue su mejor remedio para aclarar su mente, alejar todo pensamiento suicida de su cabeza, intentar alejar esa depresión que lo consume día a día desde que el destino le hizo una mala jugada, una muy mala jugada.

**Kai's Pov**

Cinco años han pasado ya… que gano con engañarme? Por que intento aparentar que mi vida sigue igual? Que no ha cambiado desde que te fuiste?... sencilla respuesta, por que simplemente no es fácil admitir que ya no te tengo a mi lado. que te perdí para siempre, que mi vida no es igual, que empeora día con día, el tiempo me parece eterno…

He evitado, desde el momento de tu partida, regresar a ese lugar, a ese maldito lugar, donde convivíamos día tras día, donde nuestras almas se hacían una. Pero, ha llegado el momento, de volver a nuestro antiguo hogar, aquel lugar… donde en mis manos perdiste la vida.

Me encamino a mi auto, un Mustang, año reciente, decidido a visitar aquel lugar, ese lugar en el cual pagaste caro mi ira y dolor. No sabes cuanto lo siento vida mía…

Me estaciono frente ala mansión, aun dudando de mis acciones, pero, ya estoy aquí, así que no me queda de otra que entrar. Aun dudando, camino, pero solo logro llegar al pie de la escalera, me quedo ahí, admirando la majestuosidad de la construcción plantada frente a mi. Mis ojos se humedecen, mi corazón palpita a un ritmo exagerado, no… jure nunca volver a derramar una sola lágrima, tengo que resistir. Así permanecí, parado, admirando lo que la vida me permitía ver, hasta que volví en mi…cuanto tiempo paso? A mí alrededor veo los últimos rayos del sol, que hacen lucir aun más hermosa la vista.

**End Kai's Pov**

Una figura se posa silenciosamente junto a Kai, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, a tal grado, que no ha notado que el misterioso acompañante lo ha seguido desde su recorrido por el parque.

Llevas horas parado ahí¿por que no entras de una buena ves? – una seductora voz hace salir pesadamente a Kai de sus pensamientos, el cual, reconoce inmediatamente la voz

– Lo que haga y deje de hacer es muy mi problema Kuznetzov

– Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo amargado desde la última vez que nos vimos

–He cambiado más de lo que crees… – susurro Kai, deseando no ser escuchado.

– Lo se, es obvio, después de la lamentable pérdida de Yuriy, no dudo que te haya cambiado… pero no te creas único, a todos afecto su partida, directa o indirectamente – miro fijamente a Kai – Hoy es su aniversario y sabia que te iba a encontrar por aquí, así que me tome la libertad de traer unas flores extras.

– Pero, su tumba, esta hasta el otro lado de la ciudad – cabizbajo, el peso de la cruel verdad cae sobre mi cuerpo.

– Yo tenia pensado, dejarlas dentro de la mansión, ya que ahí… – no pudo continuar, tenia la garganta hecha nudo, sabia que a su amigo le dolía recordar

– Murió en mis brazos… por mi culpa…

– ¿Entramos?

– Eso ya quedo en el ayer, deseo admirar como ha quedado este lugar sin mi presencia

Bryan miro inseguro a Kai, pero sabia claro una cosa, que es imposible intentar pelear con el, así que no tuvo mas remedio que guardar silencio. Una vez dentro de la mansión, Bryan exploto.

– Hiwatari, has tu orgullo a un lado, admite que te duele volver a este lugar, debido a tantos recuerdos que reviven a cada paso que das! No lo niegues, te conozco y…

– Un poco descuidada…sola, pero no ha cambiado – interrumpió una débil voz, la cual costaba creer que pertenecía a Kai.

**Bryan's Pov**

Frente a mi me encuentro con una casa sumamente descuidada, obvio, cinco años han pasado ya, cinco años lleva deshabitada esta pobre mansión¿y todo por que? Por que el estúpido Kai tuvo una pelea, la cual llego a los golpes… y al suicidio.

– Kai¿te encuentras bien? Veo que tu figura lentamente se desplaza, ignorando todo, con un solo objetivo, y creo saber cual es…

– ¿Iras ala habitación cierto?

– Que mejor lugar para depositar las flores que ahí, no recuerdas que ahí lo asesine.

– Tu no asesinaste a nadie, métetelo en la cabeza Kai, el se suicido, tu no lo obligaste.

– Para que negar lo que es obvio. – comienzas a caminar lentamente hacia la escalera. Aun recuerdo el día en que te presente a Yuriy…

ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى

_Moscú, 1971, Mansión Hiwatari, 8:35 p.m._

_Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, pasen_

_Era la fecha mas importante para la familia Hiwatari, el cumpleaños de su único hijo, Kai, acaba de cumplir 18 años, ya es mayor de edad… jajaja, quien lo viera, todo un hombre._

_La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que te logre vislumbrar alo lejos._

– _¡Hiwatari! – De inmediato volteaste al reconocer mi voz_

– _Bryan, me alegra que hayas venido, esta fiesta es un asco, puros empresarios…._

– _Hiwatari, te tengo que presentar a alguien. _

– _Uy, no me digas¿otra de tus conquistas Bryan?_

–_No, a un amigo de la infancia, al cual tenia años sin ver. Deja lo llamo. Yuriy! ven por favor. – Observo como te acercas a mi, un poco confundido_

– _¿Qué sucede Bryan¿Ya me vas a presentar a tu amigo?_

– _Claro, Yura, este joven de aquí es Kai Hiwatari, Kai, el es Yuriy Ivanov._

Desde que se presentaron supe que iban a terminar juntos, ya que, desde que los presente, hasta altas horas de la noche, los vi juntos conociéndose en tu jardín.

**End Bryan's Pov**

**Kai's Pov**

Como olvidar aquel día, el día que nos conocimos, jaja, y pensar que llegaste ala fiesta con Bryan y terminaste conmigo. El momento que siempre tendré en mi mente, es cuando, por primera ves, te escuche tocar el piano, quede hechizado, y debo admitir, que me hechizaban muchas cosa de ti, principalmente tu mirada, esos ojos azules, de un azul ártico, que desde que los vi, quede atrapado en ellos. Recuerdo el día en el que comenzamos nuestra hermosa, pero tormentosa relación, un día lluvioso, era excelente a mi parecer para mi declaración, recuerdo no ser muy experto en esas cosas del amor… cursilerías, pero, tu me diste el último empujón que necesitaba para decirte cuanto te amaba, te amo y te amaré, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra al aceptarme, y aceptar vivir conmigo en esta lujosa mansión, a pesar de todo… y todos.

– Kai¿te encuentras bien? De repente me comenzaste a ignorar y… – Bryan… ignoraba su presencia.

– A… si… no te preocupes, solo… recordaba – recordaba con dolor mi sufrir diario… – No sabes cuanto me duele volver a este lugar… volver a ver todo lo que alguna vez significo todo para mi…

– Hiwatari… – Silencio, el silencio que proviene de tus labios al finalizar mi apellido, es lo mejor que pudiste pronunciar en toda la noche.

Sigo caminando, pero ahora, en un pasillo largo, omitiendo puertas, con mi objetivo claro en mente, llegar al último lugar donde vi a mi amado por última vez…Kuznetzov lo sabe, por eso no ha querido irrumpir mi camino.

**End Kai's Pov**

A Bryan y Kai, se les puede encontrar, en uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, llegando a su objetivo. A lo lejos, se puede observar, una bella puerta, color blanco, desgastada por los años, pero aun así, conserva su belleza.

Al vislumbrarla, la mirada de Kai cambia drásticamente, parece ido, sus pupilas se pierden, ha perdido la razón, la cordura, al correr directamente a esa puerta, ignorando los angustiosos gritos de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran ahora dentro de la habitación… Una bella chimenea bien adornada, artículos caros y finos, y, en medio de la pequeña habitación, se encuentra un piano, blanco, tan blanco como la nieve misma, empolvado por el tiempo de inactividad, Brayan sabia lo que significaba ese lugar… era la habitación preferida de Yuriy, y el martirio para Kai, ya que ahí, fue donde finalmente, Yuriy decidio ponerle fin a su vida.

Una delicada lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de ambos, recordando con pesar, ese doloroso y angustioso día.

ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى - ى

_Noviembre, 1975, en una lujosa mansión, propiedad de Boris Valkov, otro grande de Moscú, Se llevaba acabo una fiesta, en honor a su cumpleaños, todos los magnates de toda Rusia se encontraban presentes, deleitándose con una bella y suave tonada, proveniente de un piano, en el salón principal. ¿Su creador? Ivannov Yuriy, el cual, era ya, reconocida por su habilidad con el piano, era sencillamente algo celestial escucharlo tocar,_

_Kai, el cual no la perdía de vista un solo segundo, a mitad de la noche, sintió los celos encarnarse en su piel, ya que, un desagradable sujeto, a su parecer, desnudaba con la vista a su bello ángel pianista._

_Horas después, se podía observar a un Hiwatari muerto de celos al ver a su ángel, platicando con aquel desagradable sujeto de nombre Boris. No tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos conversar, y marcharse al darse cuenta que ninguno noto su presencia._

_Al finalizar la bella velada, Kai busco desesperado a su amor, el cual se llevo una tremenda desilusión, al notar a Yuriy, con un brazo de Boris adornando su cintura y susurrándole al oído... el pálido rostro de Yuriy revelaba un asco y desesperación por soltarse del agarre, pero para Kai, eso no significaba nada, los celos lo consumían, lo cegaban, que ignoro todo y a todos, para dirigirse a ellos, en el pórtico de la mansión para separarlos de tal forma que Boris termino en el suelo, sangre brotaba de su boca y caía dejando formas irregulares y grotescas. Ignorando los comentarios de los aristócratas reprobando su comportamiento, jalo de un brazo a su amor, ignorando su opinión, lagrimas y reproches, hasta que llegaron a su automóvil, el cual ya los esperaba._

_La discusión duro todo el camino, al llegar a su hogar, suaves lágrimas caían por el rostro de Yuriy, su cabello pelirrojo se hallaba desordenado, aunque eso ya no le importaba, ya no importaba nada, peleaba con su amor por una estupidez, el cual se negaba a escuchar comentario ajeno, gritos, lamentos, sollozos, era lo único que se podía escuchar esa noche en la mansión Hiwatari-Ivanov_

_Golpes, llanto, más gritos provenían del vestíbulo, en el cual se podía apreciar a un Hiwatari furioso y a un Ivanov en un rincón, llorando desconsolada, al no tener salida._

_**Yuriy's Pov**  
¿Por qué mi amor? Por que no me crees que entre ese hombre y yo no ocurrió nada, es imposible hablar contigo en estas condiciones… te escucho hablar de asesinar… ¿A quien¿A caso a mi? Como llegamos a esto… aun no me lo explico, ese sujeto intento convencerme de que me alejara de ti, pero por mas que insistió, lo ignoré, ya que mi amor por ti es enorme, y no te cambiaria por nadie mas._

_¿Por qué me gritas¿Por qué me jalas¿No ves que me duele¿No ves que soy débil? Huyo de ti, te escucho gritarme, huyo a mi refugio, a mi pequeño lugar de reflexión, donde dejo libres mis sentimientos para expresarlos en la música, a mi cuarto, donde tengo mi piano, mi fiel piano, el cual nunca me falla… o no¿Tan predecible soy? Te escucho golpear con fiereza la puerta, maldecirme… Soy débil… y no creo poder soportar esto más tiempo, o que esto se repita... esto lo haré a mi manera…_

– _¡IVANOV! Abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez. – Me gritas con fiereza y odio._

– ¡_NO! – Presiento que no tardas en derribar la puerta… rápidamente busco un cuchillo que suelo guardar bajo la chimenea, por cualquier cosa. Para mi buena suerte… lo encuentro a tiempo._

– ¡_ABREME! SI ABRO YO ESTAS MUERTO ¿ENTIENDES? – ¿Me… amenazas? Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, soy muy débil para seguir con vida._

– ¡_Tú no me mataras¡Ya que terminare con mi vida personalmente! – Mis palabras causaron un efecto inmediato en ti… ya que dejaste de golpear la puerta, hubo un momento de tensión en el cual decidía donde incrustar ese preciado instrumento, hasta que te escucho chocar contra la puerta, intentando derribarla._

– _¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! – Demasiado tarde, en cuanto la puerta cede y entras, clavo el majestuoso cuchillo en un punto certero de mi vientre… mi líquido vital empieza a emanar rápidamente sin poderlo detener, caigo semiinconsciente al suelo, te observo en el marco de la puerta, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder evitar mi sufrimiento, te ves mas pálido de lo que sueles ser, tus ojos se desorbitan al verme en esta condición._

– _Kai…– es lo único que logro pronunciar, estoy perdiendo la conciencia, te apresuras a venir en mi auxilio, me tomas en tus brazos, sin importar manchar tu bello traje. – Te…A..mo… _

– _Por favor… no te esfuerces… no hables… iré a llamar al médico… – jalo tu manga para que te detengas, me retiras delicadamente el cuchillo, poniendo tu mano en vano para evitar que mas sangre abandone mi ser… ¿Qué hice Dios mío?_

– _No…me…dejes… – ¿Qué he hecho? Te veo llorar como jamás lo has hecho nunca… nunca…_

– _Mi amor… No me dejes… no te vayas, te amo – Me aferras a tu cuerpo, acaricio tu mejilla dejando mis dedos marcados en tu blanca piel. Ya no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna. Pronto me iré._

– _Por favor… te lo ruego, no me dejes solo… no se que haré sin ti vida mía… seré un muerto en vida sin tu amor, sin ti a mi lado… – Lloras aún mas fuerte que antes, nunca pensé que reaccionaras así. _

– _Te Amo…– Mi último suspiro fue solo para ti. Finalmente dejo de respirar, mi alma abandona mi cuerpo, lo siento mi amor, te amo y siempre te amaré, a donde sea que vaya, siempre te protegeré._

_**End Yuriy's Pov**_

****

– ¿Sentiste eso? – Pregunta Bryan a Kai

– Fue… como volver a aquel día, los sentimientos que Yuriy tenia ese día se impregnaron en la habitación...

– Silenciaste una gran artista ¿sabes?

– Y no solo eso… vi morir al amor de mi vida, sin poder evitarlo… – Lágrimas amargas emanan caen del rostro de Hiwatari al recordar aquel amargo día.

– Yuriy… vertí tu sangre en el fuego de mi furia… estúpidos celos, me cegaron, no me dejaron ver la realidad, pudieron más los celos que el gran amor que sentía hacia el….

– Kai… yo..

– Me siento devastado, al pensar en aquella mirada celeste, apagada y rota… me carcome la mísera de alma que llevaba dentro. – No pudo mas, se dejó caer en el suelo frente al piano de su amor, el cual se negó a retirar años atrás.

– Hiwatari, tranquilo, siempre me tendrás a mi para lo que necesites, y lo sabes, soy tu amigo y en mi puedes confiar, siempre…

Así quedaron ambos, llorando amargamente ante la cruel y fría verdad, de rodillas frente al recuerdo de un amor, de un amor pasado, el cual siempre vivirá en su corazón, ya que la huella que dejó ahí, no será tan fácil de borrar.

_**Fin**_

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**

Siii! Soy Yo! Volvi! Renací de las cenizas, ya que hierba mala nunca muere!

Sinceramente… no me gusto el final, me falto inspiración, y yo creo que si se nota, que en algunas partes, yo creo que en la mayoría, se notan mis huecos mentales XD

Pero siendo sincera, me quedo satisfecha con el fic, ya que, llevo, meses y meses, creo que después de publicar Shut Up, queriendo hacer este fic, pero nunca me llego la inspiración… hasta ahorita MUAJAJAJAJAJA….. I'M BACK!

Dejen Reviews, ya que gracias a ellos sobrevivo, de ahí obtengo mi energía vital, ya que x falta de ellos, fallecí la última vez…. Creo…. Aunque no se xk me tomo la molestia de escribir esto si nadie lo lee TT

Auf Wiedersehen! Guten Nacht Fichen Bastard!


End file.
